Harvest Moon: Kindred Spirit unfinished
by Hobochan
Summary: [[OLD, DISCONT. ]] A brother and sister return to their grandfather's farm to restore it to its former glory. Not only do they have to renew the farm, but they must make friends with their neighbors along the way...not to mention deal with living together
1. Memory Lane

Harvest Moon: Kindred Spirit - Chapter 1 - Memory Lane _**Author's notes**:  
    Okay, I'm sure most of you reading this know what Harvest Moon is, in some form or another. This is loosely based on Harvest Moon: Back To Nature for the Playstation. Most of the characters are the same, AKA, Karen, Cliff, Barley...same with the places. Only differences are that there's two 'main characters', instead of just one and I have to add a few things to make it a bit more realistic, but I've tried to keep to the basics. The rest is pretty much explained somewhere in the story. Also, I'll use the animal names from my game. They'll be pointed out at the end of the chapter they first appear in. Lika anyone really truely cares.   
    Next subject. If you don't know what Harvest Moon is, and you're reading this for some odd reason, it's a series of RPGs based on farming. From what I've seen, it's usually a boy (or girl) who returns to their late grandfather's farm to help restore it. Sounds boring, but that's just the description in a nutshell. So far, I've only really played Harvest Moon GBC and Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, so I'm not totally sure on how the others work. But that's not the point. Now, I've kept you long enough! GO READ! (and review!)
_   
  


--------------------------------------------------

  
  
    "Well, here we are! Grandpapa's old farm in quaint little Mineral Village!" Jack announced as he stepped off the bus onto the path infront of the old Hannon farm, luggage in hand, and his older-by-three-minutes sister Abigail close behind.   
    "I know where we are, dork." Abby returned as she set her bags down and stretched, stiff from the two-hour bus ride from their hometown. Looking around, she noticed how different everything was. "Look at how much everything has changed...it's so...different than it was when we spent our summers here as kids."   
    "Yeah, well it's gonna be even more different after today." Jack pointed out. "Remember, we're here to work, not play. We're seventeen and these villagers are expecting us to resto--"   
    "Alright, alright, I get your point!" his sister cut him off. "Now, let's get settled in. The mayor's coming at noon to greet us and I want to get settled in as soon as possible."   
    "Yes master."   
  


--------------------------------------------------

  
  
    "One...bed?"   
    Jack was shocked as he entered the small, roadside farmhouse, but he shouldn't have been. For the last few years of his life, their grandfather had lived alone, all of his offspring having left the nest, and his wife long dead, having passed away during the birth of Jack's and Abigail's mother.   
    "Well then, looks like we have to share a bed, or you'll have to sleep on the floor." Abby snickered, punctuating her words. "You know how sore I get from sleeping on the floor or on a cot."   
    "Well, it looks big enough to share." Jack sighed, setting his things down in an empty corner  
.     The cottage was small, only one room. Against the east wall was a large TV and a bookcase. A calendar hung next to the TV. On the adjacent wall was the bed and a small table. A tool chest lay against the south wall, between the door and the east wall.   
    And then, there was a knock at the door.   
    "Hey, is anyone home?"   
    "I'll get it." Abigail volunteered, being closest to the door anyway. When she opened it, she was greeted by a tall, muscular, slightly tanned man, who offered her a hand in greeting, which she took.   
    "Hi, I'm Zack, the buyer." he introduced himself. Holding up an animal carrier, he asked, "Is this your dog?"   
    Abigail grabbed the plastic box, looking through the metal bars on the front. "Oh, Sasha, you're here! I was so worried about you!"   
    While his sister fondled their puppy, Jack conversed with Zack, "Hey, I'm Jack, and that dipwad who greeted you is, sadly, my sister Abigail. Nice to meet you."   
    "Nice to meet you, too. I gotta get going soon, I just came to give you your dog and tell you that I'll come at around 5PM every day to pick up the produce you put in the shipping bin. See ya!"   
    Jack waved goodbye as Zack departed, "Bye!" Then, turning to his sister, he repeated her own words, mimicking her voice. "I want to get settled in as soon as possible."   
  


--------------------------------------------------

  
  
    "Jack, Abigail, are you there?"   
    Once again, there was a knock on the door. Both brother and sister recognized the voice to be the mayor's. Plus, it was noon. The pair had been planning their spring- how much to spend, what to plant, what shored each of them would have- and now they stumbled over eachother, trying to be the first one to open the door. They both managed to get there at the same time.   
    Straightening up, Jack and Abby opened the door together, greeting the short man in unison. "Hello Mayor Thomas, how are you today?"   
    The mayor chuckled, "I'm fine. And how are you two? Are you ready for your tour of the town?"   
    "We're doing well, sir, thank you." the twins said, once again at the same time. "We're ready when you are."   
    Stifling his laughter, the mayor started his tour, "Right this way you two."   
  


--------------------------------------------------

  
  
    Jack and Abigail were lead through the town, even though they practically knew it by heart already. They went past the Blacksmiths, the Aja Winery, the Library, and they even stopped by the inn for lunch. They met many familiar faces and even some new ones. Finally, at 6PM, they found themselves back on the farm.     "Well, I hope you two enjoyed the tour. I must get going. So I'll see you around." Just as the mayor was turning around to leave, he changed his mind for a second. "Don't forget, in three years, we will rate the job you have done and decide whether you are a help to this community or not. If you prove useful, you can stay as long as you like. But if you do not..." his voice trailed off. Jack and Abby knew what failure meant. "See you around, kids!"   
    And finally, they were left alone.   
    As the minutes passed, Jack, sitting at the table, thought about the tour. Along the way, he had met a few girls; Popuri who worked at the chicken farm, Ann who worked and lived at the inn, Mary from the Library, Karen at the market, and Elli from the Clinic. They were all pretty cute...and he figured that if he married one of them, he might gain some social status. He told himself that he would get to know the girls, though, and make sure he liked at least one of them. Why would he want to marry someone he didn't like?   
    Across the table, Abigail thought about almost the exact same thing. She had met and talked to several cute boys on the way. There was Rick from the chicken farm, and then there was Gray, the blacksmith's grandson. There was also Cliff, who stayed at the inn, and she had heard about Kai, the rogue who comes for the summer, and according to Rick, 'upsets everyone and leaves.'   
    "I'm going to bed, Jack. See ya in the morning." Abby yawned as she stood up, pushed in her chair, and hopped into bed, not bothering to change, and falling asleep quickly.   
    "Good night sis." Jack sighed. He grabbed his diary out of a black duffle bag and began recording the day's events.   


(_to be continued..._)


	2. This Little Farmer Went To Market...

Harvest Moon: Kindred Spirit - Chapter 1 - Memory Lane _**Author's notes**:  
    Next chapter! Sorry it's so short, I just got kinda lazy. Plus, I figured it was a good place to stop. I had to add the wash basin for realism. Ah well. Anywho, go ahead, read, and please review.
_   
  


--------------------------------------------------

  
  
    "Jack! Jack, it's time to get up!"  
    Jack groaned and rolled over to face his sister. He glared at her through one, half open eye. "How long have you been up?"  
    Abigail smiled and gave a little jump, just to show she was wide awake, just to mock her brother. "Oh, I'd say about three hours. It's ten o' clock."  
    "Ten? I'm supposed to sleep 'til twelve." Jack rolled back over to face the wall, only to have the covers stolen and thrown across the room by his sister.  
    "No Jack, we have too much to do today." Abby literally dragged Jack off the bed and to the table, where she had a later breakfast waiting. "C'mon, I'll let you go to the market today to get our spring seeds and I'll clear the fields."  
    "Alright..." her brother mumbled, climbing onto his chair. "So I'll be getting two bags of potato seeds and one bag of turnip seeds? Why so little?"  
    "Because that's all we can afford right now." Abby explained around a half mouthful of food.  
    Jack pushed his empty plate aside. "How much profit will we make?"  
    "Well..." Abigail took his plate along with her own to a wash basin they had set up just far enough from the TV. "We'll spend about 420 gold on the seeds themselves, and at the end of harvesting, we'll have earned about 1,120 gold. So that's a profit of 700 gold. That's more than we have now."  
    "Right." Jack stood up, pushed in his chair and grabbed his knapsack, "Then let's get started! It's already noon!"   
  


--------------------------------------------------

  
  
    "Hey Jeff, will you put this on my tab? Thanks."  
    "Right...put it on your tab."  
    Jack heard the conversation right as he stepped in the door of the supermarket. Behind the counter was a short, scrawny, black haired man with a mustache; Jeff was the store's owner. Leaving the store was the head of the Aja Winery, Duke.  
    "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Duke noticed the the look on Jack's face before he left the store.  
    "You really should pay your bills." Jack put firmly. It wouldn't make Duke too happy, but it was his honest opinion.  
    Duke laughed, catching Jack off guard. "It's okay! It's that right Je--"  
    "Duke, listen to the boy, pay your bills."  
    From the back room came a familiar girl. She was a brunette with two blond streaks running down her hair where her bangs would be. It was Karen. She held out her hand expectantly.  
    Duke hesistated, a bit nervously, but then sighed and pulled out enough gold to pay for what he was buying, placing it in Karen's open palm. "You I can't escape Karen."  
    Duke left in a bit of a huff, and Karen went over to greet Jack. "Hey, you're the guy from the Hannon Farm, right? I'm Karen, I live and work here. Thanks a lot."  
    With that, Karen disappeared into the back room. After purchasing the seeds, Jack left the supermarket, deciding to take the long way home, the route that went through Rose Square. The whole time, he thought about nothing other than Karen.  


(_to be continued..._)


	3. Eh...?

_**Author's notes:**  
Sorry this took so long guys! I'm writing several stories at a time, so I'm gonna try to alternate between writing in all of them, but that's difficult, because then I need a separate notebook for each. (since I only write at night, and not during the day) I'll try to add things every other day, if possible!_  
  
    "Karen's so beautiful..."  
    "Jack, I need a little help here.."  
    "Karen's so wonderful..."  
    "Jack, I can't do this by myself!"  
    "Karen's so radia-"  
    "JACK!!!"  
    "What do you want Abby?!"  
    Abigail sighed, and rolled her eyes. She was trying to move the toolbox outside, since their little one-room farmhouse was getting a bit crowded. This involved either pushing the whole thing, tools and all, outside, or emptying it, moving it, and putting everything back inside the large wooden box. Either way, she could not do it on her own.  
    "Jack, you've been going on and on about Karen for the past week, and you've left me to do all the work."  
    Jack bit his lip and scratched his head, "I'm sorry Abby, I don't know what came over me."  
    Abby rolled her eyes again, albeit less irritated this time, and gace her brother a playful punch as he came over to help. "It's alright bro, I think I know where you're coming from."  
  
    The rest of the season went very much the same. Jack and Abigail did their work, raking in the profits of their crops. Jack could hardly think of anything other than Karen, and tried to visit her every time he went into the village. Abigail knew nothing about her brother's obsession, until one evening when Jack was out doing errands and Karen decided to drop by for a visit.  
    "I hope you don't mind me dropping buy...you must be very busy." Karen said, sipping from the cup of coffee Abigail had given her.  
    "Not at all!" Abby plucked a cookie from the plate on the table where the two girls sat and nibbled at it a little. "Jack's out, and we're done all the chores. There wasn't too much to do today."  
    "That's good. Say, speaking of Jack," Karen looked a little uneasy as she said this, "I think...I think he has a crush on me."  
    Abigail nodded sagely. "I see. And I take it you don't like him back?"  
    Karen bit her lip at this, even though Jack wasn't around to hear or anything. "Well, he's a nice guy and all, and maybe I could like him someday, but only when we get to know eachother better."  
    "That's understandable." Abby smiled, putting on her best reassuring expression. "I'll try to talk to him, okay?"  
    "Oh, that would be wonderful!" Karen was beaming now, the uneasiness gone from her completely. "Thanks Abby, I know you would understand!"  
  
    Karen stayed a little while after that, and the girls talked and talked and talked; they talked about boys, about the other girls in town, and even about themselves. By the time Karen went home, each of them knew as much about the other as if they had been friends since childhood. It made it all so much easier for Abigail to tell her brother what she had promised Karen, once he got home from his errands.  
    "Jack, I've got something to tell you...when you're ready." Abigail said, lounging at the table, while her brother was putting away groceries he'd picked up.  
    We wiped his hands off on a spare rag. "Sure. What's up?"  
    "Well...Karen stopped by...and.." Abby hesitated. This was harder than she'd planned on.  
    "And what...?" Jack pressed.  
    "She says she's not interested in you, but if she gets to know you a little better, she might be interested," Abby blurted out.  
    Jack blinked. Abby worried that she'd hurt his feelings, but the grin that spread across his face told her that he wasn't. "Great! Now I get to spend even more time with her! Thanks Abby!"  
    Jack hugged his slightly confused sister, and then went about his business. 'What just happened there?' Abby thought to herself a few second later.  



End file.
